


First

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 1970s, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward was the only one she could ask; Alice was that desperate.<br/>Written 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

"Alice, really. I shouldn't be--"

"Edward, I'm _desperate_. Everyone's gone except for you!"

"Can't this wait?"

"How can an important thing like this wait?"

" _This_ isn't important. The first war without causalities is important. The first black man elected as president of the United States is important. The first episode of this season's M*A*S*H, which I am missing now because of you, is important!"

"Are you quite finished?"

"Perhaps."

"Can you answer the question?"

"Fine."

"Should I wear my purple hot pants with white tank top or my red and black checkered maxi for the first day of school?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
